marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Suwan (Earth-616)
, , , , | Relatives = Plan Chu (great-great-grand-uncle, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'1" | Weight = 101 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crimelord | Education = Tutored by the Yellow Claw, possesses Fan-le-tamen's knowledge | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Feldstein; Joe Maneely | First = Yellow Claw Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origins Suwan is the great-great-grand-niece of Plan Chu known over the world as the international terrorist known as Yellow Claw. Chu was the head of the Atlas Foundation an organization that was formed out of the remains of the Mongolian Empire formed by Genghis Khan, Suwan's ancestor. She was raised by Yellow Claw and formed a near total loyalty to him. 20th Century By the 20th Century, Yellow Claw sought to set his plans in motion to groom FBI agent Jimmy Woo to be a hero, part of a plan to groom Jimmy to be his successor as ruler of the Atlas Foundation. Suwan joined her grand-uncle as he was smuggled into the United States by the communist Chinese government in 1956, under the pretence that they were going to assist the communist Chinese in disrupting the United States when in reality Yellow Claw only sought to further his own goals for global domination. They set up shop in a curio shop located in San Francisco's China town. There they recruited Nazi war criminal Karl von Horstbadden and later attempted to recruit American convict Rocky Miller. During this attempt, Suwan first met Jimmy Woo and was instantly smitten by him. After the attempt to recruit Rock Miller failed, Yellow Claw fled the curio shop, and Jimmy used Suwan's attraction to him to trick her into leading him to her grand-uncle's new hideout. There, Jimmy was captured, but Suwan facilitated his escape before Yellow Claw could eliminate him. Despite her betrayals, Yellow Claw could not bring himself to punish her, and continued to include her in his plans. Likewise, Suwan often struggled between her loyalties to her grand-uncle and her growing love for Jimmy Woo. When her grand-uncle gathered a group of Mutants to manipulate their reality warping powers, Suwan assisted Jimmy Woo in infiltrating her grand-uncle's headquarters. When Jimmy was incapacitated by the mutants, Suwan struck a gong that freed the mutants from her granduncle's control and they teleported away, when Yellow Claw fled, Suwan followed. When Yellow Claw attempted to kidnap two American diplomats aboard the S.S. Aloha, Yellow Claw sedated Suwan to avoid her tipping off Jimmy Woo. However, despite these efforts Woo still foiled their plots. Yellow Claw escaped once more with the unconscious Suwan aboard a communist sub. Suwan later tipped Jimmy off to a bomb her grand-uncle planted on a new experimental air force plane. Jimmy then met with Suwan with the intent of following Suwan to Yellow Claw's most recent base. However this was all a trap by Yellow Claw who ejected Jimmy from his hideout and fled with Suwan once again. Suwan then accompanied her grand-uncle to the Malay jungles where he constructed a massive robot in the image of the god Temujai to convince the locals to go to war. When Jimmy Woo was captured, Suwan freed him and he used the robot against Yellow Claw, forcing him to flee with Suwan once again. Suwan next joined her grand-uncle when he manipulated the alien he called UFO the Lightning Man whom he tricked into attacking American missile tests by convincing UFO that democracies were evil. When UFO was turned against Jimmy Woo, Suwan convinced UFO that her grand-uncle lied to him. Angered, UFO dispatched Yellow Claw and Suwan back to their hideout and erased their memories of their encounter. When her grand-uncle built a robot duplicate of himself planted with an atomic weapon and allowed it to get captured by the FBI in its place, Suwan tipped Jimmy off to this ruse allowing him to have the robot Yellow Claw dumped far away to detonate harmlessly. She later stood helpless as Yellow Claw unleashed a powerful sleeping gas on Central City, however when Jimmy foiled this most recent plot, she was taken away with Yellow Claw. Suwan was eventually captured by the American authorities and brought to Jimmy Woo for questioning. Suwan could not bring herself to expose her grand-uncle's secrets but was begin giving into the pressure. Before she could talk, Yellow Claw dispatched the Living Shadows to return her to him, but they also brought Jimmy Woo with them. Jimmy then forced Yellow Claw to return the Living Shadows to their home dimension, but Yellow Claw and Suwan escaped. When Yellow Claw began manipulating Barnaby Wade's reality altering powers, Suwan warned Jimmy of a the attempt on his life and was able to avoid it. With Suwan's help, he stopped Yellow Claw's plot to manipulate Wade. Yellow Claw fled leaving Suwan behind. Suwan eventually returned to her grand-uncle by 1958 when he engaged in his most ambitious plot yet: kidnapping President Eisenhower and taking him to Yellow Claw's base in Mongolia. To rescue the president, Jimmy recruited a group of super-humans as part of his newly formed Department Zero and rescued the president although Yellow Claw and Suwan eventually managed to escape again. There are two conflicting accounts of Suwan's activities following her grand-uncle's last defeat: Growing tired of Suwan's constant treachery, he placed Suwan in a state of suspended animation in the so-called Lotus Vail of Dreamless Sleep where she remained for many decades. However accounts by Mr. Lao state that Yellow Claw saw his grand-niece as someone fit to rule the empire, but refused to allow her to lead due to his old fashioned ways. This caused a rift in the Atlas Foundation that saw those loyal to Yellow Claw, and those to Suwan, clashing. This caused to a splintering of the Atlas Foundation, with Suwan's group calling themselves the Great Wall. They sought their own territory in a region called the Dragon's Corridor. In the end, they ended up in Asia, where Suwan continued to rule them for the ensuing decades using the same elixir her grand-uncle used to remain young and vital. Over the coming decades, Suwan was advised by the dragon Yao and succeeded in recovering control of the Asian ground lost to the Atlas Foundation over the years, gaining the loyalty of government and businessmen. It could be that perhaps after Suwan's rebellion, Yellow Claw created a clone or duplicate through some other means, however an official explanation has yet to be provided. Modern Age In modern times, while the real Yellow Claw was seemingly inactive, a robot of Yellow Claw and his grand-niece Suwan were created and used by Doctor Doom and the Prime Mover, these robots were destroyed by Nick Fury and his agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Yellow Claw sought to revive his grand-niece (or her duplicate) that was in suspended animation, using his abilities to resurrect the mummy of Egyptian princess Fen-Le-Tamen at the New York Museum of Modern History. Despite interference from Captain America and Falcon, Yellow Claw succeeded in merging the spirit of Fen-Le-Tamen in the body of Suwan in his latest bid to take over the world. Turned evil by the spirit of Fen-Le-Tamen, Suwan joined her grand-uncle in raiding the SHIELD helicarrier during a Congressional visit. There they discovered the robots that were posing as them previously. When Captain America, the Falcon and agents of SHIELD tried to stop them they were incapacitated by nerve gas. However before Yellow Claw could complete his plans Suwan shot him in revenge for keeping her in suspended animation for so many years. Yellow Claw, however, saved himself by drawing the spirit of Fen-Le-Tamen within him, causing Suwan to seemingly crumble to dust. The Suwan who led the Great Wall continued to do so in secret until Jimmy Woo -- now finally the leader of the Atlas Foundation -- learned of her continued survival and the formation of the Great Wall from Mr. Lao the advisor to the Foundation. However, when Woo went through the Dragon's Corridor to be reunited, he found Suwan -- now calling herself Jade Claw -- it was not as happy as he would have expected as his coming to the Corridor violated the Atlas-Great Wall treaty. Jade Claw attempted to take Jimmy prisoner to bargain for the Spirit Banner of the First Khan, but Jimmy refused leading to a clash. During the course of the fight, Suwan revealed her intent to take over the entire Foundation and get revenge against Woo for manipulating her in the past to get at her grand-uncle. However before she could destroy Woo, he escaped thanks to his Agents of Atlas, but not before Jade Claw could take control of the Foundation's computer systems. Jade Claw then unleashed a new Great Dragon War against the Atlas Foundation, launching a full scale assault on Atlas interests. During the conflict Jade Claw went after Jimmy aboard her M-21 robot. Although Jimmy was rescued by the Agents of Atlas, Jade Claw's forces caused great damages to Atlas Foundation interests. The Agents of Atlas then geared up and struck at the Great Wall at their home base. When Marvel Boy destroyed the energy source for the M-21 robot, M-11 destroyed the robot. Defeated, Suwan was knocked out by a single punch from Venus. Surrendering, Suwan ordered Jimmy to kill her, but he refused telling her that she needs to represent her people. He made peace with the Great Wall, leaving Temujin to guide Jade Claw in bringing the Great Wall in line with the Atlas Foundation. Years later, Jade Claw had established the world's largest narcotics empire. Deep within the Earth, Jade Claw was in control of a vast subterranean empire. She owned poppy fields that equaled the size of Australia, and had enough subterranean greenhouses and methamphetamine caves to supply the needs of every addict on Earth. Working those fields were slaves from the surface, guarded around the clock by armed guards. In service to her were also serpentine red dragons of Subterranea and the Black Dragon Tong's Death Squad. The Jade Claw lived as a goddess with morning bathes using the best wines, having her pillows stuffed every night with feathers recently plucked from 1000 doves, and daily washing her feet with the still warm blood of beautiful women. She planned to rule the Earth in secret from this subterranean empire. Due to the actions of Wolverine, Fat Cobra, and Gorilla-Man who infiltrated and attacked her empire, it led to a slave uprising against Jade Claw. Soon afterwards Master Po, arrives leading a force of winged black dragons, rivals of the red dragons. Which results in the collapse of Jade Claw's subterranean empire, as she was forced to flee. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Various firearms | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Drug Lords Category:Martial Arts Category:Temujin Family